My Soul
by Team M
Summary: Sometimes, we all need to let go of things when we aren't ready. Sometimes, we all become broken. 'This is like my soul. It's the only place I feel free to release my feelings, you can't just take that away from me' Niley oneshot.


Miley walked slowly to their treehouse. She did it almost every Tuesday after work. It served as her place to vent, to cry, to yell, to show any emotion. It had been like this since she could remember even though she only started doing it exactly a year ago. She was able to feel his presence there, all the time. It was as if he was there, even though he was really all over the world. He was never really home in California. He moved on from Hollywood almost as quick as her.

She sat confidently on the wood after climbing the fence to his yard. It was in the tree right in back of her yard, right in the middle of his. Always in plain sight, always haunting her whenever she had a problem. She'd see it, and need desperately to go to it, of course she always had to wait until the next Tuesday.

Looking at the poster on the wall it was hard to believe it was a real picture, not edited. The boys all sat on the soft, white couch at teen choice while Miley smiled in between Joe and Nick, her boyfriend's arm wrapped around her protectively. She sighed, running her finger over the memories before going to the corner she always sat in. She remembered when they had hung it up – the poster. It was right before they had left for the Best of Both Worlds tour, and all of them had promised that they would always be best friends – no matter what. However, people change, and when things change with them a promise is broken, then another, then another. In this case, _lives_ were changed.

She dragged the shoebox over to her pink beanbag, taking off the lid and beginning to look at the pictures, one by one. They were all of her and the brothers together back in 2007, when they were all friends. They honestly looked like complete idiots, but that's what she loved, because at least there she looked **happy**. There was a Demi and Selena in both of their lives when all of them were taken, but they hadn't 'replaced' her yet, in fact Selena was still one of her best friends, they hadn't gotten split apart or had to choose sides. They were all in this huge Disney mania together, only Demi was unknown, Selena and the Jonas Brothers were both still unpopular, and Miley was queen, setting records. She was still the same down to Earth girl she was today, though, befriending them all. Wanting to help them all.

Digging deeper she saw the ones of herself and Nick. They both looked happier. They were young and naive. Miley would give anything to be that young, senseless teenager again. All she was now was a mess, because as naive as they were, they were still perfect together, he still had half of her heart that she needed. She hated being incomplete.

A tear rolled down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it off. This was where her emotions were free to be released. She looked at the sunset out the small window they had created, thinking about the past. She was forbidden to think of them anywhere but here on this ground, in this tree. Usually she didn't keep that rule in place, but she tried. Otherwise Miley didn't know where she may break down.

The memories ran through her head at light speed, never ceasing to a stop, creating more and more pain.

"What are you doing here?" a voice that she recognized too well asked. She wiped her tears, facing Joe. Only it wasn't just him, but his brothers too. _What were they doing here?_

"Sorry – I – I'm leaving," she said, sliding the shoebox back, ready to get up.

"No, Miley. That isn't what he asked. Why are you here?" Kevin repeated. The teenager huffed, slumping back to her spot on the wall, hugging her knees to her petite body tightly, facing away from them and looking out the window.

"It's Tuesday," she piped out. The boys looked at each other in confusion before she spoke again. They didn't know anything about her anymore, even the fact that their own backyard was her favorite place to be. "I come here every Tuesday. Why are _you _here?"

"We live here," Joe reminded her.

"You live in Texas."

"No, we bought a home in Texas. We still live here, Miley. We have to shoot Jonas," Joe gently reminded her, feeling sympathy. The boy walked over to her, sitting down next to her. "We haven't been here from tour, and stuff." his arms formed a circle around her, enclosing.

"Don't touch me!" she squealed in terror. Joe jumped, inching away.

"Guys, can I talk to her for a minute?" the sixteen year old asked, speaking his first words. Miley looked up at his brothers pleading them not to leave her alone with him, stay there. She wasn't ready to face him.

"Nick-"

"Joe, please?" he begged. After painfully watching Joe nod, and both of the older brothers leave Miley looked back out the window, avoiding him. "Miley?" he got no answer in return. "Mil-"

"What?" she snapped. "If you're here to tell me I'm being irrational I'm not going to listen to you."

"You can't do this," his voice was firm in sorrow. Nick didn't mean to be the bad guy, or cause her to lose fans, or even cause her any pain. He wanted her to be happy, even if he wasn't there with her or it couldn't work out he didn't want her to be so attached, so hooked. It was almost dangerous. "Look at me, Miley." he sat there waiting, but she refused to turn her head, once again being the stubborn teenage girl she was when they fought back on the tour bus. It had been the biggest mistake of both their lives to go on that tour together, it only tore them apart. "Miley! Look at me!" he roared, the girl quickly turning in fear. In the two years that they had been best friends and dating, he had never yelled with that much power. "You can't do this, it isn't healthy for either of us."

"Nick, I can do what I want. You don't have authority over me any longer."

"You know this is illegal?" he asked. "You're trespassing." Miley let out a shrug, keeping eye contact.

"I have money to pay the fine," she pointed out.

"Right, but you know this isn't right," he tried coax her. "What were you looking at anyways?" Nick walked over the corner of the treehouse, taking the shoebox in his arms. Miley leaned against the wall, closing her eyes, and leaning her head back. They both knew that was her method not to cry when was about to. Nick opened the Converse lid, letting out a breath. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"I like it here."

"But, to come here just to cry, and look at pictures... it's only going to cause pain... It's disturbing," he thought. "What if your fans found out?"

"They won't."

"They won't.... if you stop it," he spoke slowly, pronouncing every word precisely, it hurt him to say, but it was the only way.

Miley shot up, eyes wide with horror. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you can't come here, anymore. It's time to put an end to this self-torture you're forcing yourself through... Otherwise, I'll have to tell them."

"No!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face, unable to be controlled. "You can't do that!"

"You can't do this!"

"This is like my soul. It's the only place I feel free to release my feelings, you can't just take that away from me too! You've taken everything, please, not this too!" she braced, her eyes leaving the strong state they had been filled with for the last year, now replaced with desperation and fear.

"I'm sorry. But, I have to, this isn't-" she ran.

It's what she always did when she didn't want to hear something, she ran away from it. She ran away from him, not wanting to hear what he had to say, but knowing that she now had no other option than to leave their spot behind. That didn't mean leaving the memories behind but she would, she wouldn't come back for her pictures, she wouldn't come back for apologies. She was gone.

"Miley!" he called after her, jumping down. "Miley!" he sighed defeated as she jumped the fence like a pro. Then again, in the last past year she had done it over fifty two times.

"How is she?" Joe asked softly from behind him, standing with Kevin. They were worried too. Worried of what they had become, who they had become, and the damage they caused to their old best friend that only they were able to cause.

Nick turned to face them, tears filling in his eyes. His voice came out hoarse, saying the words they didn't think were possible to coincide with Miley.

"I think we broke her guys."

**Danggg. haha, review, i guess. nothing really to say. im pretty depressed now. lol**

**WOW!haha, i just found this on my computer. I wrote it a few months ago. guess I never uploaded it ;D enjoy! oh! and also, there's this AWESOME contest for hannah montana fanfics. it's like, seeing which one is the best. tons of categories/nominations. the link will be up my profile. definitely check it out guys! ** 　


End file.
